The Destroyer (boss)
The Destroyer is a boss encountered in . It is summoned by Godcat to assault the party in fourth and sixth waves of the final battle. Appearance The Destroyer is a massive, monstrous skull controlled by Godcat's Dark aspect. It has two sets of teeth, the outer one being larger and more twisted, while the inner one, in which Dark Godcat resides, is smaller, more even and seems to be made mostly (if not entirely) out of flesh. There is also a large mass of fleshy tendrils protruding from the back. The flesh resembles Akron's flesh, and the skull itself may well be modeled after his Risen form. Overview As befitting a form of the final boss, The Destroyer is an otherworldly behemoth that is capable of firing of a diverse selection of hellish attacks, including , , and even a attack. Each of these can either inflict ludicrous damage or agonizing status effects and debuffs. Dark and Fire should be your main priorities for resistances (particularly on higher difficulties, due to Supernova), with Poison resistance also being fairly helpful. The Destroyer is incapable of healing itself, and its reinforcements will only be able to buff its offenses, not its defenses. As such, if the player can stick on it, The Destroyer will become significantly more vulnerable to damage with no way to remove the debuffs. Similarly, and can be used to either progressively drain The Destroyer's health or counteract the buffs it gets. That said, its buffs must be dispelled immediately as it will deal obscene damage. Don't be discouraged by the 30% resistance; Dispel will still work most of the time, and Crush can be used as an alternative. On harder difficulties, The Destroyer will cast a modified version of Supernova when at low health. This is The Destroyer's single most powerful attack, and can easily wipe out the whole party. It is imperative that each player have some amount of fire resistance in order to withstand the attack, or at least or . The Destroyer can blot out large portions of movesets, being immune to and as well as absorbing . The good news is that not only is it a bit weak to , it is also vulnerable to , and especially - the latter is highly exploitable, given the sheer power of Judgement and Holy Sword. To top it off, Holy attacks are boosted by Curse, which the party can reliably apply with the Cursed Charm on most weapons, preferably a bow or a gun. Statistics , , and attacks. Summons Blades of Hell, Red Crystals, and many other foes. |HP = 3200* |Atk = 4.2 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4.2 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 5 |Eva = 2 |Exp = 1000 |AP = 50 |SP = 100 |Gold = 500 |Hit2HP = 4 |fire = -50% |thunder = 100% |ice = -50% |earth = -30% |wind = 100% |holy = -100% |dark = 200% |stun = 100% |freeze = 100% |dispel = 30% |syphon = 100% |death = 100% |atkdown = 50% |magdown = 50% |defdown = 50% |mdedown = 50% |accdown = 50% |evadown = 50% |item1name = Dark Matter |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Bottled Darkness |item2chance = 100% |item3name = Dark Rune |item3chance = 50% |item4name = Ruby |item4chance = 50% |item5name = Opal |item5chance = 50% |item6name = Solid Spike |item6chance = 100% |item7name = Chilli Sauce |item7chance = 5%}} Attacks and Abilities |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = U |Attack4 = Eruption |Target4 = All |Power4 = 65 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 50% |Element4 = Fire |StatusChance4 = 30% |StatusStrength4 = 2x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = U |Attack5 = Cataclysm |Target5 = All |Power5 = 75 |Type5 = Physical |Element%5 = 50% |Element5 = Earth |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 30% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = U |Berserk5 = U |Attack6 = Hell Blades |Target6 = All |Power6 = 110 |Type6 = Physical |Element%6 = 35% |Element6 = Dark |StatusChance6 = 5% |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 90% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = U |Berserk6 = U |Attack7 = Wrath Charge |Target7 = All |Power7 = 125 |Type7 = Physical |Element7 = None |StatusChance7 = 100% |StatusStrength7 = 5x |StatusIcon7 = |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Syphon7 = U |Berserk7 = U |Notes7 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, the user gains 5x after the attack. |Attack8 = Cursed Breath |Target8 = All |Power8 = 35 |Type8 = Magical |Element%8 = 100% |Element8 = Dark |StatusChance8 = 100% 50% |StatusStrength8 = 3x 20% |StatusIcon8 = |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Syphon8 = U |Berserk8 = U |Notes8 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, HP debuff strength increases to 40% and chance increases to 100%. Difficulty bonus will no longer take the effect once Supernova is used. |Attack9 = Fire Spin |Target9 = All |Power9 = 45 |Type9 = Magical |Element%9 = 100% |Element9 = Fire |StatusChance9 = 100% 50% |StatusStrength9 = 5x 15% |StatusIcon9 = |Acc9 = 130% |Crit9 = 0% |RdF9 = 10% |Syphon9 = U |Berserk9 = U |Attack10 = Dark Orbs |Target10 = All |Power10 = 60/6 |Type10 = Magical |Element%10 = 100% |Element10 = Dark |StatusChance10 = 300% |StatusStrength10 = 15% |StatusIcon10 = |Acc10 = 90% |Crit10 = 10% |RdF10 = 10% |Syphon10 = U |Berserk10 = U |Notes10 = As there are no debuff resistances available for players in this game, this high debuff chance is pointless. A possible explanation is that it was intended to be 50% instead, but the programmer forgot it isn't of the type of attacks that automatically divide entered chance by the number of hits. |Attack11 = Skeleton Cats |Target11 = Random |Power11 = 220/6 |Type11 = Physical |Element%11 = 50% |Element11 = Poison |StatusChance11 = 100% 100% |StatusStrength11 = 3x 25% |StatusIcon11 = |Acc11 = 90% |Crit11 = 10% |RdF11 = 10% |Syphon11 = U |Berserk11 = U |Attack12 = Supernova |Target12 = All |Power12 = 180 |Type12 = Magical |Element%12 = 50% |Element12 = Fire |Acc12 = 9000% |Crit12 = 10% |RdF12 = 10% |Syphon12 = U |Berserk12 = U |Notes12 = May be used only on Hard and Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic ; Attacks * First turn → Wrath Charge; * First turn at <32% HP on Hard/Epic → Supernova; * ≥49% HP → Hell Spears (4/28), The Dead (3/28), Eruption (3/28), Cataclysm (3/28), Hell Blades (3/28), Cursed Breath (4/28), Fire Spin (4/28), Dark Orbs (4/28); * <49% HP → Quad Spears (2/16), The Dead (1/16), Eruption (1/16), Cataclysm (1/16), Hell Blades (1/16), Wrath Charge (2/16), Cursed Breath (2/16), Fire Spin (2/16), Dark Orbs (2/16), Skeleton Cats (2/16). ; Reinforcements * The Destroyer has 2 sets of HP checkpoints, that if reached will trigger it to passively spawn reinforcements. Below lists the checkpoints, and the chance of the minion in question being summoned: ** Set A (at 79%, 59%, 39%, 19%): *** 2 Red Crystals (1/2) *** 2 Blades of Hell (1/2) ** Set B (at 74%, 49%, 24%), will not be used during Wave 6: *** 2 Evil Tails (1/4) *** 2 Black Wasps (1/4) *** 2 Black Clays (1/4) *** 2 random Wraiths that may be Flame, Frost or Spark (1/4) *** Instead, if HP < 29%: 2 Undying Monoliths ** Multiple checkpoints bypassed in each set in 1 turn will only account for 1 reinforcement attempt. For example, if the 79%, 74% and 59% checkpoints are bypassed in 1 turn, the 79% checkpoint is ignored and only the 74% and 59% will trigger a reinforcement call. ** The check for each set is skipped if there are no more room for reinforcement. Wave 4 starts with two Red Crystals (slots 1 and 5) and two Blades of Hell (slots 2 and 4) on boss' side; Wave 6 starts with a Blade of Hell (slot 1), The Creator (slot 2) and a Blade of Heaven (slot 4) on its side. Strategy : See: Godcat/Strategy ... (Insert builds specifically for The Destroyer here. Should work on Epic). Trivia * While an early artwork shows Dark Godcat sitting in one of the skull's eye sockets, the actual game shows her sitting in its mouth instead. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes Category:Bosses